Birth of a Nobody
by Demonlord5000
Summary: The first hours of Roxas' life.


Nothing. That was all he could see, all he could feel, all he could even think about. He couldn't remember a thing. The light began to appear, then the feeling... But the memories never came. Whatever he was laying on, it was soft, but at the same time, poking against his skin. A thought popped into his head. 'Where... Am I?" Then another thought came. 'Who am I?" He opened his eyes. He was laying on some kind of green ground. There was a large structure behind a large gate. It was... Sometime between night and day? He could only guess. He pushed himself up onto wobbly legs, looking around for anything that could tell him... Something. Something appeared in front of him, some kind of dark sphere? A figure stepped out, dressed head to toe in black, with a hooded coat that completely obscured his face.

"You seek answers." The figure, apparently a male, spoke cooly. He waved his hand, and for letters materialized in front of the boy. They spelled out a single name: Sora. "You feel nothing." The man continued. "Nothing is real. I can give you purpose." The boy gave a brief nod, and the man waved his hand again. The letters began to circle the boy rapidly. After a few seconds, the man brought the letters to a stop, and with the addition of an X, the letters spelled out a new name.

"Roxas..." The boy read aloud softly. Was that his name? The man lifted his head, showing his face to the newly dubbed 'Roxas'.

"That is right-the new you." Roxas stepped back a bit as the man held out his hand. "Join me, and together we can accomplish something wonderful."

"Look, I'm sorry..." Roxas said. "I... I don't really know you. I have to say no." Roxas turned away, not noticing the man's startled expression as he walked into the forest. Wandering through said forest, he found himself in some sort of town. He ambled about, having no sense about what he was even doing, where he was even going. A group of children walked by him, and for some reason, Roxas found himself staring after them, though his mind was completely blank.

There was a heavy thud on his shoulder.

"Kids huh?" It was a man, dressed similarly to the other man, though his hood was down, revealing his spiky red hair. "Roxas, right? Mr. 'I don't really know you' asked me to come talk to you."

"Huh?"

"Well, actually, it was more of a stern command. You kinda ticked him off a bit."

"Who..."

"Oh, but pardon my manners." He seemed to be teasing. "Name's Axel, got it memorized?" As if to emphasize his point, he tapped the side of his forehead.

"...?"

"Meh, good enough. Anyway, come on. We're going to get ice cream."

"Wah...?" Axel pulled him along. He dragged the confused blonde over to a small shop of sorts.

"Usual, and one for kiddo." The lady nodded, pulling out two bars of... Something. Hand on Roxas' shoulder, Axel steered him down the street, eventually bringing him to what appeared to be a giant clock of sorts. Axel pulled him into the buiding, and to a small door. For the next five minutes or so, the ended up climbing stairs, until Axel pushed Roxas out onto the building's roof, pushing on his shoulder to make him sit down on the edge of the building. He passed one of the bars to Roxas. "Go on then, taste it." Hesitantly, Roxas licked the bar, wincing slightly ashe was bombarded by the flavor.

"Salty... But sweet." Axel rolled his eyes.

"Well duh! It IS Sea Salt ice cream!" He leaned back, taking a bite of his own. "So anyway, I'm supposed to talk you into join our big 'ol organization." He passed a glance at Roxas. "Please don't make that too difficult."

"I-I don't know you people..."

"Do ya know anybody?"

"..."

"Exactly. Listen, I know this must be so confusing and all, but we at Organization XIII take that confusion and and turn it into... Wait, am I even wording this right?... Anyway, what do ya say kid? Wanna join?"

"I..."

"Come on! I'm not good with this whole negotiation thing! Can you just say you'll join so I our annoyed leader doesn't turn me into a Dusk?"

"A... A what?" Axel scoffed, wrapping his arm around Roxas' shoulders as he led him off the clock tower.

"Boy, do I got a lot to teach you." Roxas silently followed along, not knowing what his future entailed... Somehow, he was ok with that.


End file.
